1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having an earphone jack, which can receive different types of earphone plugs.
2. Description of Related Art
A three pin earphone plug usually includes a first contact portion, a second contact portion, and a third contact portion orderly formed thereon. Referring to the three pin earphone plug shown in FIG. 3, the first contact portion is a left channel point REC_L. The second contact portion is a right channel point REC_R. The third contact portion is a ground point GND. A four pin earphone plug usually includes a first contact portion, a second contact portion, and a third contact portion orderly formed thereon. Referring to a first type of four pin earphone plug shown in FIG. 4, the first contact portion is a left channel point REC_L. The second contact portion is a right channel point REC_R. The third contact portion is a microphone channel point MIC. The fourth contact portion is a ground point GND. Referring to a second type of four pin earphone plug shown in FIG. 5, the first contact portion is a left channel point REC_L. The second contact portion is a right channel point REC_R. The third contact portion is a ground point GND. The fourth contact portion is a microphone channel point MIC. A related portable electronic device usually can use only one of the three pin earphone plug, the first type of four pin earphone plug, or the second type of four pin earphone plug, and lacks flexibility.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.